Mustgettoroof
by Misuteru
Summary: Rated mostly for language, written by sarya-san and myself, G-gundam isnt the only anime in it,it also has inu-yasha,slayers, and dragon ball Z( if you count censorman)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- we do not own G Gundam, Inu yasha or whatever anime is included in this psychotic story. But we do own our lovely little plushies!!! *Huggles Chibodee plushie and Kiri hugs Misu plushie*  
  
(K/N hey I'm allowed to love one of my own characters aren't I?)  
  
A/N- This story was written by Kiri aka Misu-chan aka some person and Sano- chan aka sarya-san aka another other person! K/N means an author's note written by Kiri and S/N means it's an author's note written by Sano-chan aka Inu kuro aka Sarya-san aka other person.  
  
Kiri: Chibodee is afraid of clowns!!  
  
Sano-chan: O_O erk. heh heh so am I! They wear make-up and molest children!!  
  
Chibodee: AH! * Covers crotch * we can't let THAT happen!! * Run around in circles screaming hysterically *  
  
Kiri: Too bad your next match is against a clown. Looks like yet another shuffle alliance member is going to fall!  
  
Chibodee: * whimpering * A.a clown?!!  
  
Sano-chan: I know you have to fight a clown * shudders * but don't be a wimp!  
  
Chibodee: * gulp * but I want protection!!  
  
Sano-chan: *puts paper bag on his head * there ya go!  
  
Chibodee: Ack! I can't see!  
  
Sano-chan: exactly!!  
  
Chibodee: * runs into a garbage can *  
  
Kiri: uhh. I don't think that will work.. how about heat censor?  
  
Chibodee: don't have it.  
  
Kiri: forfeit?  
  
Chibodee: Domon will yell at me.  
  
Kiri: * getting angry* what are you a child, or a Gundam fighter?! You have nothing to fear!  
  
Chibodee: Except clowns.  
  
Kiri: *sigh* Well I'm out of ideas, how about you Sano-chan?  
  
Sano-chan: Since we're dealing with something as extreme as clowns, my advice is to jump off a cliff and hope for a painless death, or amnesia..  
  
Chibodee: I don't wanna die!!!! *Cries*  
  
Sano-chan: *hands him some tissue and covers face* I'm not gonna laugh, I'm not gonna la- *looks at Kiri laughing her ass off*  
  
Kiri: *still laughing* Ha ha! I'm sorry; it's just HA HA! It's funny because you're going to lose to a two-foot tall clown!  
  
Sano-chan: NOOO!!!! Small clowns are the worst! They sneak into your pants and do inappropriate things to you! I once heard a little boy was raped by a miniature clown!  
  
Chibodee: *in very dramatic voice* NOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Grabs crotch in protective manner and hides under Kiri's desk*  
  
Kiri: Desk? I have a desk.. COOL!!!! I HAVE A DESK!!! *Looks at desk proudly*  
  
Sano-chan: *sweat dropping* It's okay Chibi-Chan!  
  
Kiri: *raises an eyebrow* wouldn't it be chibo-Chan?  
  
Sano-chan: no, why?  
  
Kiri: considering his name is ChibOdee  
  
Sano-chan: No  
  
Kiri: why?  
  
Sano-chan: because I like chibi chan better, that and chibo chan sound like some kind of retarded pokemon.  
  
Chibodee: *sobbing* I'm not a pokemon, am I?  
  
Sano-chan: no, no your not.*pats the sobbing Chibodee on the back It's all right, it's all right..  
  
Kiri: *Singing* Chibodee and Sano-chan sittin' in a tree K - I - S - S - I - N - G .  
  
Sano-chan: O_O *awkward silence* SHUT UP!!! *In her anger she runs around in circles and crashes into Kiri's desk* Owww.. *rubs head*  
  
Chibodee: *slightly confused* huh?  
  
Kiri and Sano-chan: never mind.  
  
Kiri: *ahem* Now back to the problem at hand, you have a fear of..  
  
Sano-chan: ACK! A clown! Run Chibodee! RUN!  
  
Chibodee: Huh? Where!? AHH!! Somebody help me! *Runs behind Kiri and grabs her by the waist. accidentally (Sano-chan: At least we THINK so. *Perverted grin*) holding the wrong place*  
  
Sano-chan: * snickering *  
  
Kiri: *blushing* *hits Chibi-chan on the head* PERVERT!!  
  
Chibodee: OW! What did I do?  
  
Sano-chan: At least we know he's not gay.  
  
Chibodee: But what did I do wrong??  
  
Sano-chan: *sigh* You're too young to understand.  
  
Chibodee: I'M FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!!!!  
  
Sano-chan: But I'm more mature! I know more stuff than you!!! (S/N-I read at least 3 lemons a week and I'm damn proud of it!!!) I AM SMART!!! *Raises hand and accidentally smacks self in the face*  
  
Kiri: *mumbling* you know a lot of stuff you probably shouldn't.  
  
Sano-chan: I bet I know MUCH more than the sex-ed teacher!!! I AM PROUD TO BE PERVERTED!!!!  
  
Kiri: I'm sure you are. *dramatic pause* KENNY WANNABE!!  
  
(K/N Sorry but I watched the episode when Zelgadiss does the same thing... only with kopii Rezo)  
  
Sano-chan: I LOVE SOUTH PARK!!! *Huggles Tweak plushie*  
  
Chibodee: err. *sweat drop* yeah... whatever..  
  
Sano-chan: *sighs for the millionth time this chapter* She has just been watching Slayers re-runs to many times.  
  
Kiri: So have you!!!  
  
Sano-chan: Hee hee!!! I LOVE SLAYERS TOO!!!! *Hugs Gourry and Xellos plush*  
  
Chibodee: *sweatdrops again*  
  
Sano-chan: I ALSO LOVE INU YASHA AND RANMA ½!!!! *Hugglz Ryoga, Miroku, and Inu plushie*  
  
Sano-chan: I ALSO LOVE *ahem* LIKE erm. a certain Gundam pilot. *hugs Chibodee plushie* Hee hee!!!  
  
Chibodee: Where did you get all of those???!!!  
  
Sano-chan: uhh.heh heh. Internet. OH! That reminds me! I got something for you, Kiri!!! *Hands her a Domon and a Zel plushie*  
  
Kiri: yay!! Kawaii Zel plushie!! * Couldn't care less about the Domon plushie and throws it on the ground while hugging the Zel plushie*  
  
Sano-chan: *picks up Domon plushie and adds it to her collection* Yay! *Holds up Chibodee plushie and makes it kiss the Domon plush* Yatta! Yaoi!!! *Makes the 2 plushies dance with each other* I love you, Chibodee!!! I love you Domon!!!  
  
Chibodee: Sano-chan what the hell are you doing??!!  
  
Sano-chan: *frowns* Fine! *Throws Domon plush in the trash* Hee! Now the Chibodee plush is mine!!! *Runs happily around in circles*  
  
Chibodee: *grabs Sano-chan's plushie* what the hell is this, it doesn't look a thing like me!!  
  
Sano-chan: *snatches it back* I don't care! Leave Chibi-chib-chan alone!!!! *Hugs plushie again* I love my plushie!!! Hee hee hee!!!! He's kawaii and he's mine!!! Mine!!!!!! MINE!!!!  
  
Kiri: Possessive. aren't you.* still hugging the Zelgadiss plushie*  
  
Sano-chan: uh huh! *nods and hugs the plush again for the thousandth time*  
  
Chibodee: and what are you doing? . Oh dear lord!?  
  
Kiri: What?  
  
Chibodee: is there a reason your umm. TAKING ITS CLOTHES OFF??  
  
Kiri: WHAT? Just his shirt!  
  
Sano-chan: *grins like the pervert she is* gee, that sounds fun! *Starts stripping Chibodee plush* COOL!!! He even has underwear! *Pulls off underwear* hmmm. he has nothing there! Do you really have nothing, Chibi- chan!? *Tugs at the real Chibodee's pants*  
  
Chibodee: *offended* yes I do!  
  
Kiri: you could always do the chibi Goku pat pat test .. wait knowing Sano- chan forget I said that.. oops too late sorry Chibodee.  
  
Sano-chan: that's a good idea *glares at Chibodee perversely* come here Chibodee!  
  
Chibodee: *startled* uhh . Sano-chan, hey come on you saw me inside my Gundam shouldn't be enough?  
  
Sano-chan: nope, not for me now come on Chibodee just one little pat?  
  
Chibodee: * getting very nervous and hot under the collar * umm.* gulp* Sano-chan I just forgot I uhh * tries to run away but is stopped by Sano- chan*  
  
Sano-chan: your not going anywhere * Sano-chan now has Chibodee pinned to the wall*(S/N hey your making me into a slut! K/N so? S/N I may be perverted but I'm not a slut! K/N Too Bad!!!! It's not as bad as tama!!!)  
  
Chibodee: uhh.I .um. uhh.  
  
Out of nowhere: claw reaper slash!!!!  
  
Sano-chan: oww!! Damn it inu yasha why did you scratch me? And right when it was getting good!  
  
Chibodee: it wasn't good for me! *Slides down the wall*  
  
Inu yasha: because we can't make this fic too umm. too err.  
  
Kiri: adult?  
  
Inu yasha: yeah that's it, adult. anyway remember we can't put up anything that would be rated NC-17 (K/N and since I'm writing right now I don't feel like writing a lemon)  
  
Inu yasha: that and this was a dare from miroku * gets down on one knee * 


	2. Chapter Two

Sano-chan: wow a dare from king miroku *both hands are grasped by inu- yasha*  
  
Inu yasha: lady Sano-chan, will you please * insert dramatic silence here* bare my child?  
  
Sano-chan: ok!  
  
Inu yasha: *sweat drop* what did you say?  
  
Sano-chan: ok I said I will  
  
Inu yasha: * twitch twitch* are you.* twitch* serious?  
  
Sano-chan: *nods* of course! What's wrong, inu-kun?  
*gets all sparkly eyed*  
  
inu yasha: *backs away* uhh. I gotta go! Sayonara! * starts running away but crashes into a certain hentai.*  
  
inu yasha: wh.what are you doing here ?!?!  
  
Kiri: *shakes head * oh god just what we need, another pervert.  
  
Miroku: *walks up to Kiri and grins like the perverted monk he is* you know your ears really turn me on will you bare my child?  
  
Kiri: * picks up George the Azusa chair of death and whaps Miroku over the head with it* HENTAI!!!!  
  
Sano-chan: Kiri san!! leave miri chan alone!!! * runs up to Miroku * hey! Are you alright ? * pokes his face* uhh. he isn't moving *pokes him some more * Miroku sama? Hellooooo?????  
  
Inu yasha: fen! I'd think it wouldn't have hurt as much considering how much he gets hit 24/7 for perving on sango.  
  
(K/N HA HA FEN!!! FEN!!!! I CANT TYPE RIGHT SO I SAY FFEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! Instead of feh! HA HA!!!)  
  
Kiri: serves him right, the hentai *feels slight tapping on head*  
  
Sano-chan: * starts hitting Kiri on the head with the Azusa chair of death* you mean to miri chan * whap* you mean *whap* you mean you mean you mean!!! * whap whap whap*  
  
Kiri: * with numerous bumps on head * will you cut it out you. you . neko.. inu. fox. THING!!!  
  
Sano-chan: I am ½ inu ¼ human and ¼ demon!! * puts chair down* I'm done psychically abusing you now. *looks at miroku* is he dead?  
  
Kiri & inuyasha: who cares!  
  
Chibodee:I'm not getting near him! He's like a clown without make up!  
  
Kiri: * pokes him with a stick* yep he's dead alright, I'll dump him in the river.  
  
Sano-chan: *confused* what river?  
  
(K/N yes I know that it is unusual to have a river running though an office building, err. oh yeah I forgot to tell you their all in an office building.)  
  
Kiri: the one I just made up it's by my desk you know the one I threw the Chibodee plushie in.  
  
Sano-chan: * twitch twitch* you did what? Kiri: uuhh. heh heh never mind, any way *dumps mirokus body into the river with the stick* (K/N not that way you hentai Miroku worshipers! )  
  
*something grabs the stick and pulls Kiri in the river*  
  
inu yasha: uh oh looks like he WAS alive.  
  
Kiri: eeeeeeeek!! *spashes into water*  
  
Sano-chan: *whimper* miri-chan?  
  
Chibodee: *hits Sano-chan on the head* what about Kiri?!!!!!  
  
Sano-chan + Chibodee: *staring blankly at the water in an awkward silence with inu-yasha in the back with a humongous sweat drop on his head)  
  
Kiri: *comes out of water gasping for breath looking like someone tried to rip her clothes off* whelp that was interesting *faints and falls over from exhaustion*  
  
Chibodee: *picks her up* (S/N oooohhh how cute! K/N SHUT UP!!!) Are you alright Kiri?  
  
Sano-chan: now look who's talking!! * unconsciously Kiri throws George at her and hits her in the head*  
  
(K/N George is the Azusa chair on death. S/N you've been reading my Ranma ½ manga again haven't you? K/N yep!)  
  
Kiri: *Eyes open wide when she realizes she's in Chibodee's arms* GAH!!!! PERVERT!! *whaps Chibodee then faints. again*  
  
Sano-chan: *goes to river and pulls out miroku* I know how out wake her up! *tosses mirokus limp bodie onto Kiri*  
  
Kiri: GEH!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!  
  
Miroku: come here my sweet.  
  
FLARE ARROW!!  
  
everyone: ITS LINA INVERSE  
  
Miroku: *presently on fire* please HOT!!! Bear. my BURNING!!!! Ch-chi-child WATER!!!! NEED WATER!!  
  
Sano-chan: *dumps him into river and pulls him back out again* that better?  
  
Miroku: *nods*  
  
Sano-chan: *drops him back in the water because she's not paying attention*  
  
Kiri: *gets up* thank you lina..and Amelia {oh great justice freak is here}  
  
( K/N just to let you all know { } means it is a thought bubble )  
  
Amelia: of corse were here all perverts shall be punished by the iron fist of justi.  
  
Zel: *hits Amelia on the top of the head* Amelia. SHUT UP ABOUT ALL OF THE JUSTICE CRAP!!!!  
  
Everyone: yatta! The justice freak is gone!!!  
  
Miroku: *climbs out of river* jeez, for a river running though an office building it sure does have a strong current.  
  
Bushes: *shake, shake* (S/N what now we have bushes in an office building?! K/N they're in pots, yeah that's it.)  
  
Sano-chan: eep! Theres something in the bushes!  
  
Chibodee: *being heroic* I'll protect you Sano-chan! *stands between Sano- chan and the bushes*  
  
*Flash flash*  
  
Chibodee: WH.what was that!! *runs behind Sano-chan*  
  
Kiri: I hear film rolling. and it's coming from the bushes!!! * dramatically points to bushes*  
  
Ed: uh oh I've been found out! *jumps on miroku* miroku-sama, miri-chan, miri-chan!  
  
Kiri: alright that's all fine and dandy but let me do one thing first *kicks Amelia into river* alright you may now continue.  
  
Ed: err. Ed confused. oh well, can Ed bare miroku's child? *gets all sparkly eyed*  
  
Miroku: umm. sure alright!  
  
Ed: yay!! * starts to take off jacket but is swept away by a mysterious person*  
  
Goten: I AM CENSOR MAN!!! Here to protect you readers from people and their authors' pevertions!!!! I enforce all good and justice and scorn the sick and perverted!!  
  
Sano-chan: *whispers* I think he should hook up with Ame-  
  
Censor man: *whap* I will stop this fiend from uttering any more words of inappropriateness!!  
  
Sano-chan: GAH!! You said that in my other story too!! And again, inappropriateness is not a word!!!!  
  
Censor man: *hold up dictionary* if you recall I showed you this in the fifth chapter of-  
  
(K/N I hate to burst your bubble Sano-chan but just for the record inappropriateness actually is a word. I looked it up)  
  
Sano-chan: *grabs dictionary, tears out a few pages and eats them* THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOU!!!  
  
Censor man: . you want to eat me?  
  
Sano-chan: *sweat drop* GEH!!! Why you-  
  
Kiri: dark heart rhapsody!!!!!! *blows goten in the hand-me-down saiya man costume into the water*  
  
Sano-chan: I didn't know you were a sailor scout?  
  
Kiri: there's a lot of thing you don't know about me!  
  
Sano-chan: *perverted grin* heh heh, like what?  
  
Kiri: *picks up George the Azusa chair of death* Last Warning!!!  
  
Announcer speaker thingy: attention all employees this building will be torn down in five days during now and then no personnel will be allowed out once they come in for the building has been quarantined as well.  
  
Sano-chan: well that's not good  
  
* BAM, BAM, BAM*  
  
Kiri: what's that sound?  
  
Sano-chan: *peeks around the corner at the main door at Chibodee who is desperately ramming the door trying to break it down*  
  
Chibodee: Must! Escape! *starts banging fists against the door* GAH!!! LET ME OUT!!! GOD DAMNIT!! THERE'S NO FOOD IN HERE!!! WAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Sano-chan: *holds up the office plant* I have some food!  
  
Kiri: *sigh* Normal ppl don't eat leaves.  
  
Sano-chan: Chibodee isn't normal! For god's sake he has pink hair!!!  
  
Kiri: you do realize that all of the plants here are made of plastic.  
  
Sano-chan: *munching on the plastic leaf* what! Tastes good to me! *continues chewing on the leaf and swallows it*  
  
Chibodee: I don't wanna eat leaves!!!!  
  
Sano-chan: How about cannibalism?  
  
Kiri: EW!  
  
Sano-chan: hmm. we could eat Inu yasha, he isn't exactly a human, so it wouldn't be cannibalism.. Or we could eat Amelia.  
  
Chibodee: That's still cannibalism!  
  
Sano-chan: *pokes Amelia's motionless body, which by the way isn't breathing* She seems dead, so It'd be okay! I mean.. she wouldn't feel any pain!  
  
Kiri: that's just sick Sano. That and we'll break out before then......and there's a cafeteria upstairs.  
  
Chibodee: Oh. Well then lets go to the cafeteria!!!!!  
  
Kiri: Mmm..on second thought. never mind I wont say anything.else..  
  
Sano: 'cause you had nothing to say!  
  
Kiri: don't start with me. you wont like it..  
  
*Sano, Kiri, and Chibodee all went up the stairs only to find that half way up the stairs the way has been blocked due to many large boulders*  
  
Kiri: well now we know why they're going to kill the building..  
  
Sano: *as they all walk back down the staircase* hey..if it's quarantined, doesn't that mean that there has to be a reason..  
  
Chibodee: like a disease?  
  
Sano: yeah... does that mean we're all gonna die of some horrible disease even if we get out?  
  
Kiri: well prolly yes but the sign just said something about an unknown disease... where you start to cough up blood and your lungs fill up with blood and you drown in your own blood..it said that is was contagious... I think I had something like that as a child... I wonder if I still have it?  
  
Sano: *backs away from Kiri and almost trips over a passed out Chibodee who is currently foaming at the mouth* ummmmm...  
  
Kiri: *pretends to cough up blood*  
  
Sano: * runs down the steps screaming and runs into a wall at the end of the staircase*  
  
Kiri: *walks calmly down the steps and looks at a passed out Sano and Chibodee, sits down and waits for them to wake up* 


	3. Chapter Three

..  
  
Kiri: *looks at her watch*  
  
Kiri:.. THAT'S IT!! TIME TO WAKE UP!! *kicks them both in the stomach*  
  
Sano and Chibodee: 0_o;; huh..?  
  
Kiri: get up!!!!! it's been 15 minutes!!!!  
  
Sano: *sarcastically* Wow.. 15 minutes...such a long time.  
  
Chibodee: it is.. when you only have 5 days to live!!!!!  
  
Kiri: we know that Chibodee...we don't need you to tell us that again..  
  
Sano: . Uh. I KNOW WHO CAN SAVE US!!!  
  
Kiri:. And that would be?  
  
Chibodee: KERMIT THE FROG!  
  
Sano: Hell no! You dumbass! *kicks him in the nuts*  
  
Chibodee: *cries*  
  
Sano: *clears her throat* I am talking of course about the one and only JIM THE INVISIBLE MONKEY WITH THE LONG FLUFFY TAIL!!!  
  
Chibodee: *looks up* whu.. *sniffle* monkey?  
  
Sano: YES!!  
  
Kiri: ummmmm..go Sano...you...go...girl...  
  
Sano: *sweatdrops* err. YOUR UNDYING FAITHFULNESS IN MY BEING IS MARVELOUS!!  
  
Kiri: yeah. that. ;;;  
  
Sano: *pulls out a cell phone* AHA!!  
  
Kiri: !!!??? You had that and you never said anything?!  
  
Sano: *cowering* It's a SPECIAL cell phone that is connected to THE ONE AND ONLY JIM THE INVISIBLE MONKEY WITH THE LONG FLUFFY TAIL!!!  
  
Kiri: OK! WE GET IT! JUST CALL HIM ALREADY DAMMIT!!!  
  
Chibodee: @_@ .  
  
Sano: *dials something on her phone* It will only be a matter of seconds now!  
  
Chibodee and Kiri: YAY!!! ^o^  
  
Chibodee and Kiri: .. Where the hell is he?  
  
Sano: DON'T FEAR!! HE'S PROBABLY OUT SAVING A MASS AMOUNT OF PEOPLE FROM A BURNING BUILDING OR RESCUING A KITTY CAT FROM A BURNING TREE OR HELPING AN OLD PERSON OUT OF A BURNING VEHICLE OR A SMALL CHILD IN A BURNING WASHING MACHINE!!!! OR A-  
  
Kiri: SHUT UP!!! WE GET YOUR POINT!  
  
Sano: Wait. What WAS I talking about..?  
  
Kiri: *shakes her head* Ugh.. I need aspirin..  
  
Sano: ASPIRIN?!?! ASPIRIN SUCKS ASS!! ADVIL IS THE NEW AND COOL PAIN RELIEVER!!! HAHAHA!!  
  
Kiri: *muttering* freak..  
  
Sano: YAY! JIM IS HERE! But.. Why were you so late? Were you saving innocent people from evil?  
  
Jim: No. Actually I had a dentists appointment.  
  
Sano: .. Oh.  
  
Kiri: well that was... was... well I don't know what it was but it wasn't funny..hey how'd you get in here?! Jim: My magical red cape property of Llama farm!!!!  
  
Kiri: do you still have the cape?  
  
Jim: no.  
  
Kiri: why??  
  
Jim: it was only one time use, it disappeared...  
  
Kiri: Then how are you gonna get back?  
  
Jim: *thinks for a moment* I thought you could tell me that..  
  
Kiri: SANO!  
  
Sano: yes.?  
  
Kiri: You're a dumb ass  
  
Sano: Why?  
  
Kiri: YOU CALLED THE DAMN MONKEY OVER AND THE ONLY THING WE HAVE IS AN EXTRA PERSON WHOSE GONNA DIE IN 5 DAYS!!!! X (  
  
Sano: Actually.. He's a primate.. not a person..  
  
Kiri: -.-;;; You know what I meant.  
  
Chibodee: POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Sano: What was THAT for..?  
  
Chibodee: I haven't said anything for a while.  
  
Kiri: enough of this crap. How are we going to get out of here..  
  
Jim: I have a supersonic light bulb  
  
Kiri: and? How would that help?!?!?!  
  
Jim: IT COULD LIGHT OUR WAY!  
  
Kiri: We do have lights HERE you know.  
  
Sano; could we just use the elevator? To go upstairs?  
  
Kiri: well I guess we could do that... Jim you stay here..  
  
Jim: aww... why do I have to stay here...  
  
Kiri: because I want you to. that and the maximum load in the elevator is 350 lbs.  
  
Sano: I weigh 114 lbs. All muscle I am proud to say!!!  
  
Kiri: well I weigh about 130 sooo... Chibodee?  
  
Chibodee: 165...*grumble grumble*  
  
Sano: *gets out a calculator* hmmmm carry the 2 +.5545535 drop the zero... exactly 350 lbs. Perfect!!!  
  
Kiri: somehow that seems wrong..hmmmm...Bye Jim!!!  
  
Jim: grrrr..  
  
*they all climb in the elevator but as the elevator goes up it suddenly stops*  
  
Kiri: stupid building.. why me..  
  
Chibodee: ummmmm. Sano I was thinking..  
  
Kiri: Wow... call the media. Chibodee was thinking..  
  
Chibodee: *cough* doesn't all our weight equal MORE than 400 lbs...  
  
Sano: *does calculations* hey it does!!!!  
  
Kiri: SOMEONE HELP!!!!!! I KNOW SOMEONE CAN HEAR ME!!!!! NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!  
  
Sano: Ahhh what are you doing!!!!  
  
Kiri: getting up out of here!! *Starts to climb up out of the elevator on to the top of it*  
  
Sano & Chibodee: * follows her*  
  
Kiri: *start to climb the cable*  
  
Sano: * as the elevator starts to slip* what are you doing now!!!!  
  
Kiri: the cable feels like it's going to snap... if we can get above the weak part of the cable before it snaps we wont die..  
  
Sano: *starts to climb the cable*  
  
Chibodee: * follows Sano*  
  
*Kiri manages to climb high enough that she is above the broken cable...  
just then the cable snaps Sano almost falls but Kiri grabs her before she  
can drop*  
  
Sano: CHIBODEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*elevator door opens*  
  
Domon & Misuteru: Are you girls ok?  
  
Kiri: *still hanging on the cable holding a sniffling Sano by the hand* yes, we're ok.. A little shaken but fine...  
  
Sano: Chibodee....*sniff, sniff*  
  
Domon& Misuteru: *pulls them up to the stable floor*  
  
Domon: no offense but you two could really use a change of clothes...  
  
Sano: * sniffle* Chibodee...  
  
Kiri: *hits Sano on the head* wake up and get a grip we still need to make it to the roof maybe there we can find a way to get out of here!!!!  
  
Sano: ouch!!! What was that for !!!!!!  
  
Kiri: you need to get your head off Chibodee and on to how to get to the roof!!!! It was your fault anyway!!!!  
  
Sano: and how!!!!!!!  
  
Kiri: you calculated the weight wrong.  
  
Sano: well you didn't notice until it was to late...  
  
Kiri: and who saved your sorry ass!!!!!  
  
Sano: A Mot-  
  
Misuteru: *covers Sano's mouth* come on lets just get you two cleaned up!!!  
  
Kiri: amazing how you can always be so cheerful all the time..  
  
Misuteru: I guess it's just a gift!!!!  
  
Kiri & Sano: *go into the bathroom and change into the clothes Misuteru and Domon gave them*  
  
*both of them come out wear kimono's*  
  
Kiri: I look like kaoru...  
  
Misuteru: I think you both look a lot nicer than you were before!!  
  
Sano: umm thanks.. I think..  
  
Domon: Anyway why didn't you two just take the stairs instead of taking the elevator and killing Chibodee?  
  
Sano: the stairs were blocke-  
  
Kiri: well so much for lighting.. hey shouldn't it still be light outside?  
  
Sano: actually last time I looked at a clock..it said it was 11:45 and that was about an hour and a half ago..  
  
Kiri: so it's about 1 am now right?  
  
Misuteru: one would like to think so...  
  
Domon: no wonder I was getting sleepy... I think we should stop and wait for daylight.get some sleep.. We can't go on in pitch black anyway...  
  
Kiri: Domon does have a point.. What do you say Sano?  
  
Sano: *snoring*  
  
Misuteru: I guess we can take that as a yes?  
  
Kiri: I guess so...ok then lets all go to sleep....  
  
Misuteru: sits down against a wall..  
  
Domon: sleeps on the floor far away from every one else.  
  
Kiri: snuggles up to Misuteru..  
  
Misuteru: Ack..umm ok.. * puts his arm around Kiri's shoulders*  
  
Sano: * from a-way away* aww so cute..  
  
Kiri: *unconsciously throws a broken piece of tile at Sano*  
  
Sano: ow..*snore*  
  
Kiri: mmmm...Misu...cutie..  
  
Sano: grrrrrrrr..Jim..how could you eat all the cake again..  
  
Domon: * grumble, grumble*  
  
Misuteru: * shifting around* rmmmm..nooo..you can't..Kill.. them...Bas...Bastard...*screams* Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Kiri: Whaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Sano: *drowsy* Huh? What is everybody screaming about?  
  
Domon: *drowsy* what the?  
  
Kiri: I think Misuteru had a nightmare.. Hey it's daylight!!! Now we can continue!!!!  
  
Domon: and from the looks of it the stairway is clear.  
  
Kiri: huh Misuteru? Hey Misu-chan are you o.k.? * shakes him* you!!!! Misu!!! Snap outta it!!!  
  
Sano: I think he's stunned.. * pokes him* or maybe he's dead.  
  
Kiri: *violently shaking Sano* How dare you say that!!!!! He's not dead he's NOT DEAD!!!!!  
  
Misuteru: huh? Kiri stop yelling...  
  
Kiri: your alive!!!!! * hugs Misuteru* I'm so glad!!!  
  
Misuteru: Ummmmm. heh heh, Kiri do you mind? You're embarrassing me!!!  
  
Kiri: alright then lets go up those stairs!!!! *grumble grumble* Umm ok maybe we should get something to eat then...  
  
Chibodee: well that was interesting..  
  
Jim: hey! You wanna go get a sandwich?  
  
Chibodee: sure!!!! But how do we get out?  
  
Jim: window?  
  
Chibodee: oh... it's a shame Kiri and Sano went upstairs...oh well* both of them jump out the window* bye Kiri!!! Bye Sano!!!  
  
Sano: why cant we find any food, I thought there was a cafeteria up here?  
  
Kiri: well...hmmm Hey I found a sandwich..but the date on it is 6/25/00 ....ewwwwww...  
  
Misuteru: I found a refrigerator .. hey it has food in it!!!!!!!!  
  
Domon: really!!!!!!! Rice...  
  
Kiri & Sano : Rice??!!!!!!! Yummy!!!! Yatta!!!!  
  
Everyone: * is eating rice*  
  
Sano: uuuggghhh I'm so full....  
  
Domon: me too...  
  
Kiri: then lets work it off let go up the stairs!!!!  
  
Misuteru: wow those stairs look really long... Ummmmm Kiri how many levels are in this building anyway?  
  
Kiri: I think it has around 5 or 6 floors.  
  
Domon: 5 or 6... with this many flights of stairs to each floor?..unnnhhhh..  
  
Sano: come on lets go then * starts running up the stairs*  
  
Domon: Sano... what If something's up there?  
  
Sano: who cares!!! Lets go!!!!  
  
Kiri: Sano's right we wont know unless we Go!!!!!* runs up the stairs with Sano*  
  
Sano: how many more steps to we half to climb?  
  
Kiri: I don't know... but its gotta be soon... right Misuteru?..Misuteru.. Misu...  
  
Misuteru: huh what?  
  
Kiri: never mind..  
  
Misuteru: whoa!!!!! * the stairs collapse beneath him*  
  
Kiri: Misuteru!!! * grabs his hand*  
  
Misuteru: ummmmm.. Kiri?  
  
Kiri: *pulling and trying not to fall herself* what?  
  
Misuteru: please don't let go..I really don't want to end up like Chibodee.. Kiri: don't worry I wont let you end up like that..  
  
Domon: here Kiri I'll help you.. * puts his hands around her waist and together they pull up Misuteru*  
  
Kiri: what's with the lingering hand Domon?  
  
Domon: ack! sorry..  
  
Misuteru: *breathing heavily* Wow that was scary..ummmmm Sano do you have a problem...this is kind of awkward...  
  
Sano: *staring at his crotch* well you said you were scared so I wanted to make sure you didn't wet your pants!!!  
  
Kiri: * hits Sano on the head* YEAH RIGHT!!!!! Keep away from my Misuteru!!!!!  
  
Domon: well umm shouldn't we continue? * just then trips over Misuteru and falls down the hole in the stairs* 


	4. Chapter four

Kiri: I guess Gundam pilots don't do very well in buildings..  
  
Sano: another one bites the dust... I wonder if he'll survive?  
  
Misuteru: I don't know..  
  
Kiri: if we're lucky maybe he'll land on Jim and kill him...  
  
Sano: *hits Kiri in the head* HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT JIM THE INVISIBLE MONKEY!!!!! TAKE THIS!!!! * gets out george the Azusa chair of death and runs up the stairs after a panicking Kiri who is running away from A CRAZED MANIAC WITH A CHAIR!!!!!!!*  
  
Domon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * gasp of air * AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH*Second gasp of air* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH* third* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! * gasp of air* hey doesn't this fall ever end?  
  
*still falling* *still falling* *still falling* *still falling* *still falling* *still falling* *still falling* *still falling* *still falling* *still falling*  
  
*splat*  
  
ok, yes, it does end....owwwwwwww....it hurts... owwwwww this really hurts.. someone Jim help me............ owwwww...  
  
(K/N now that was awe inspiring wasn't it?)  
  
Kiri: finally we made it!!!!! We are now on..what!!! were on the 4th floor...I thought we'd be on the 3 rd floor...  
  
Sano: isn't there a basement?  
  
Kiri: oh yeah and now that means if there's only 6 floors...one day a floor and we'll be out of here with time to spare!!!!! *gets all sparkly eyed* ahhhh...  
  
Sano: ummmmm Kiri?  
  
Kiri: don't interrupt my visions!!!!  
  
Sano: but Misu-chan doesn't look so good.  
  
Kiri: what do you mean? *looks back and Misuteru who has as of now passed out* *overly dramatic gasp* Misuteru!!!  
  
(K/N ahh the drama..don't worry I'm just in a calmer mood right now.. A few more pages and it'll get funny again... ok I'm really in a more morbid mood..but oh well live with it Sano isn't here right now so your all gonna have to live with my writing.ok so it isn't as good but I'M TRYING!!!!! Give me a break!!!! I've been watching small clips of kite...ok and I watched pokemon earier maybe that didn't help...DIE ASH DIE MISTY!!!! WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAHAAHAAHAAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAAAAAAAAAAAA..cough cough HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... it so dramatic is'nt ...this is what happens when you write fanfiction...ok at the current moment it isn't fanfiction..but I need to figure out a new character to be on the nest floor..he he maybe nall..cloud..no not cloud..hmmmm...anyway you will soon see the influence of pokemon on my creativity..oh wait I have none...soup has no creativity... and Tama's trying to talk to me...sorry Tama.. ohh crap I took up to much space for an authors note...heh heh.oops)  
  
Sano: oh god.. *rolls eyes* he is a strange one isn't he?  
  
Kiri: Will you quit mumbling to your self and help me get him up the stairs!!!!!  
  
*they both bring him up the staircase and lie him out on the floor*  
  
Sano: ummmmm what now?  
  
Kiri: now, you get me a cold wet rag.. His temperature is going up..  
  
Sano: *runs to get a rag* *mumbling* what are you, a doctor...*grumble* *comes back with a wet rag* here ya go you majesty...  
  
Kiri: thank you Sano I really appreciate it..  
  
Sano: * feeling bad* well ummmmm your. welcome.. Wait who are you talking too?  
  
Kiri: * whispering to Misuteru* it's going to be alright. don't worry Misuteru.. * sets the cool wet rag on his head* there ya go you're gonna be just fine...  
  
Sano: *starting to feel left out* what are we gonna do about the next level on the building?  
  
Kiri: * still looking at Misuteru* Soon is will be too dark to go up those stairs.. And even if it wasn't we couldn't carry Misuteru up the stairs on our own we could barely carry him up 10 steps...  
  
Sano: what about the elevator?  
  
Kiri: *looks at Sano -_-* you broke it remember? Besides * looks back at Misuteru* we couldn't get it to work anyway..the power's out...  
  
Sano: *sad face* hmmmm... Well then I'll find some food for us we haven't eaten all day.. And I'm getting really Hungry..  
  
Kiri: I'll help you...  
  
Sano: no... that's not necessary...I mean you don't have to..  
  
Kiri: since when do you have to be nice to me... just yesterday you were mad as hell at me!!!  
  
Sano: *hit Kiri on the head* I still am... I'm just trying to be polite...  
  
Kiri: polite of what? *twitch, twitch*  
  
Sano: oohh!! it's so obvious * gets all sparkly eyed* you so have the hots for Misuteru!!!!!!!  
  
Kiri: *twitch, twitch* what!?  
  
Sano: oh come on..you so do!!!!  
  
Kiri: you shall die tonight!!!!!  
  
Sano: ummmmm Kiri don't get carried away now..  
  
Censor man: Whaaaaaa * swings across the room on a rope*  
  
Kiri: how'd you get in here?  
  
Censor man: Prepare for censoring!!!! And make It single!!!! To protect the world from devastation!!!!! To unite all peoples within censored nations!!!! Censor man!!!! Aka Goten!!!!! Blast off the speed of censoring!!! Yay that's right!!!!  
  
Sano: well that was gay..  
  
Censor man: don't you give me your sassy mouth!!!!  
  
Kiri: how'd you get in here?  
  
Censor man: window..  
  
Kiri: * picks up goten and throws him out the window* well that's one way out...to bad its too high up for us to jump out... hmm.. We need to find food.... lets find food now...* closes window*  
  
Sano: hey if he got in the window on this floor... Doesn't that mean that we could've jumped out of the window on the first floor?  
  
Kiri:... Now that I think about it...yeah..oh come on. that would ruin the plot of the story...now think FOOD..  
  
Sano: I still have the old sandwich...  
  
Kiri: Ew... I'm not eating that..  
  
Sano: hey I found a big black pi- *screams as she falls in*  
  
Kiri: *twitch* did you say pikachu..I'm not eating a rat..  
  
Sano: PIT, PIT you idiot I said PIT!!!!!!!! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE ITS TOO DARK!!!  
  
Kiri: I thought that you liked the dark?..  
  
Sano: GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiri: geez ok..* pulls a soaked Sano out of the pit*  
  
Sano: shit..I'm all wet now..  
  
Kiri: Hey.. I found blankets...use one of them to dry off...  
  
Sano: * shakes herself dry* no that's not necessary..  
  
Kiri: O.O.-.- what are you.. A dog...  
  
Sano: well actually yes...  
  
Kiri:..find food now..  
  
Sano: I did..  
  
Kiri: not the sandwich.  
  
Sano: no it says 4th floor lunch tray..  
  
Kiri: Rice.. again..is that all people eat here?  
  
Sano: no they eat sandwiches...  
  
Kiri: actually from the looks of it they really don't Eat the sandwiches... They just make them..  
  
Sano: *starts to eat rice* yummy!!  
  
(K/N dammit I have this stupid song stuck In my head now...I am searching for a man. al across Japan. just to find to find my samurai.. Sorry Sano.. I had to put that in there..)  
  
Kiri: *starts gently shaking Misuteru* come on Misuteru wake up you need to eat.  
  
Sano: * shoves some rice into his mouth* there ya go  
  
Kiri: *hits her on the head* what are you doing you could make him choke!!!!!  
  
Misuteru:* wakes up* huh? I could of sworn someone was forcing this white grain down my throat...  
  
Kiri: ummmmm... ^_^;  
  
Sano: be happy it wasn't liquid in your dream...  
  
Misuteru: Liqui-. *gasp* O_O  
  
Kiri: O.o Sano.. *whap*  
  
Sano: *spills some rice* hey what was that for?  
  
Kiri: *whispers to her* white liquid?  
  
Sano: don't you ever read yaoi? The liquid is...  
  
Kiri: *covers her mouth* you'll make him go into shock!!!  
  
Misuteru: *ish eating rice*  
  
Kiri: Starts laying out blankets but only lays out two..  
  
Sano: why did you only lay out only two? And aren't you going to eat any rice?  
  
Kiri: I already did..*points to and empty rice bowl*  
  
Sano: ahhh I see...geez your fast...  
  
(K/N I really don't eat fast in real life... just Kiri eats fast... I don't just ask Sano. she was on her second helping when I was only half way through my first..)  
  
Kiri; and the third blanket you got soaked by shaking...  
  
Sano: so you're sharing a blanket with me?  
  
Kiri: not on your life... with the type of dreams you have I might wined up like your pillow. *cough, cough*  
  
Sano: Hey that's not very nice!!!! But then..YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP WITH MISUTERU!!!!!  
  
Misuteru: *gulp* +_+  
  
Kiri: well yes..I trust him way more than I trust you... PILLOW MOLESTER!!!!!!!  
  
Misuteru:   
  
Kiri: *bites Sano*  
  
Misuteru: O_O  
  
*fighting* *fighting* *fighting* *fighting* *fighting* *fighting* *fighting* *fighting* *fighting* *fighting* *fighting* *fighting* *fighting*  
  
Kiri: *exhausted*  
  
Sano: *exhausted*  
  
Misuteru: O.O;  
  
Kiri: can we go to sleep now..  
  
Misuteru: *gulp* ok... *Climbs under blanket... turns on his side and faces away from Kiri*  
  
Sano: what's wrong with him?  
  
Kiri: maybe he's still sick.. Misuteru turn over let me take your temperature...Misuteru... hmmm...  
  
Sano: I know what it is!!!  
  
Kiri: * hits Sano on the head* I don't want to hear it...  
  
Sano:* hits her back* fine then I'll just go to sleep then..  
  
Sano & Kiri: * get under the blankets*  
  
Misuteru: * flinches*  
  
Kiri:* mumbling sleepily* oh get over it...  
  
Domon: someone..please.. help me...pleeeaaaaaasssseeeee  
  
Sano: ..mmmmmm cake... with white sugar frosting..yummy... thank you jim..  
  
Kiri: mmmm..stupid monkey..  
  
Misuteru:.No, get away... not there. anywhere but there...  
  
(K/N it really no use to ask me what he's dreaming about... I don't know either and I prolly don't want to know)  
  
Kiri: *wakes up* huh *looks at a clock* hibers gibers its already past 10:30!!!!! Sano, wake up we still hafta climb all those flights of stairs!!!!  
  
Sano: huh wha??? Ack already!!!  
  
Kiri: *face faults as she hears him talking in his sleep* ummmmm *cough, cough* Misuteru, wake up Misuteru!!! * shakes him hard until he wakes up*  
  
Misuteru: * wakes up* huh?  
  
Kiri: I'm sorry to do this but *whap* WAKE UP!!!!!! drops him.  
  
Sano: hey there's more food here... it says it's from Jim!!!  
  
Kiri: stupid monkey. it's prolly poisoned..  
  
Sano: SANDWICHES!!!!  
  
Kiri: how old are they?  
  
Sano: they're fresh!!!!  
  
Misuteru: ow.. Did you really have to whap me like that? *rubs his cheek* owww..  
  
Kiri: oh. sorry Misuteru... but you had to wake up...  
  
Sano: and she was angry because she thought you were having dreams about her..Nasty Dreams...  
  
Misuteru: O_O I said stuff in my sleep?...uh oh...  
  
Kiri: that's not true Sano. and you know it isn't .. We need to get moving..now..  
  
Sano: ok *takes sandwiches with her* ok lets go!!!!!  
  
Misuteru: mmmmmm ok..  
  
Kiri: so tired...must rest.. two days in a row...  
  
Sano: we only have 2 more days... we gotta keep going..  
  
Misuteru: Stop...  
  
Kiri: *looks back* what.Whaaaaaa!!!! * almost falls off ledge*  
  
Misuteru: I warned you to stop..  
  
Kiri: god what the hell is up with this building..  
  
Sano: ooooooo...fire!!!  
  
Kiri: yeah ooooooo.. how are we gonna get through that..  
  
Misuteru: one of the rails is still attached..  
  
Sano: is that Domon?  
  
Misuteru: no Sano that's a rock... I can see the resemblance in the hair tho'  
  
Kiri: that's a laugh.. Domon has hair that looks like a rock...  
  
Misuteru: shouldn't we try to get across. time wasting and we woke up lately so we really should get going...  
  
Sano: two words...crispy Chibodee..  
  
Kiri: Chibodee didn't fall down here.. We're high up that the elevator..  
  
Misuteru: can we just go now...  
  
Kiri: sure I'll go first..  
  
(K/N Kiri's little hands needs a break.. they hurt soooooooooo much.... stupid oekaki.. Stupid keyboard.. I need a break... I tried to make it a little funnier... I don't think it worked..grrrr.. Sano... help... I'm on page 36 now... You stopped writing at page.. 18.... Only two more days left for them...I'll finish up this last part of then getting over the burning fire pit of doom... then maybe they can relax once they get to the roof.. I don't know... hmmmm... but then I need to let you type some of the story.. now I need to go get food and an ice pack..I'm you little butterfly, green black and blue make the colors in the sky.. sorry I'm still listening to "find my samurai" and I've listen to DDR song candy...god I never want to go up against ED in DDR...i would so get my ass whooped..)  
  
Kiri: *climbs up on the metal rail* ahh.this is hot.  
  
Sano: it is over fire.. it's bound to get hot..  
  
Kiri: ok I made it across...now it's your guy's turn!  
  
Sano: but I'm scared!!!  
  
Kiri: too bad!!!  
  
Misuteru: do you want me to help you up?  
  
Sano: I'm coming!!!!! *quickly goes across the hot metal bar* ok made it across now its your turn Misuteru!!!  
  
Misuteru: *goes across the bar*  
  
Kiri: he was only trying to be nice....beside I thought you would've liked having him help you...  
  
Sano: he was being creepy... beside he doesn't touch me...  
  
Misuteru: *climbs off the other side of the bar* now what?  
  
Sano: WE CONTINUE ON!!!!!!!  
  
(K/N ok Sano your turn I'm running out of ideas.... you can make it funny again...so go...type away..) 


End file.
